A Thousand Years
by MariluWeasleyCullen
Summary: Ésta es la historia de cómo se conocieron Alice y Jasper. La historia empieza cuando ella se da cuenta de que es vampira... ¿Te atreves a entrar?
1. Chapter 1

1.- Despertar

MARY ALICE BRANDON:

Desperté.

Todo estaba muy brillante y claro. Lo último que recordaba era un dolor inmenso que, de pronto, cesó. ¿Qué hacía en este parque? Según un reloj a la vista, eran las 3:00am. Pero no me explicaba… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué estaba tan sedienta?

De repente, una imagen llegó a mi mente: Un general, o así estaba vestido. No podía ver bien su cara, pues la imagen era muy borrosa, pero podía observar un cabello rubio como el Sol.

Decidí salir del parque y caminar un poco, a ver si podía reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba.

Al caminar por la calle, me vi reflejada en un cristal, y me observé por primera vez: Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca. Contemplé mis pupilas, de un extraño color rojo, y me pregunté por qué estarían así. No creía que el rojo fuera un color común de ojos. A parte de eso, lo que más llamó mi atención fue mi cabello, que me llegaba a la cintura.

Entonces, cuando entré en un bar que aparentemente seguía abierto, pude olerlo _todo_. El excesivo olor al alcohol, y el irresistible aroma de algo demasiado dulce para mi garganta, que de pronto ardió.

Me alejé lo más lejos posible de ese lugar, sospechando lo que yo ya había pensado, pero me negaba a creer. Yo… ¿una vampira? IMPOSIBLE. Pero… de lo poco que sabía de esas criaturas, era:

Eran pálidos como la Luna (Sí)

Se quemaban con el Sol (Quién sabe)

Eran demasiado hermosos (Sí)

Tenían los ojos rojos (Sí)

Bebían sangre (Sí)

Pero yo no quería matar gente… Era demasiado cruel. Así que, para comprobar si yo era o no "vam…" eso, tendría que esperar a que saliera el Sol, pero no podía dejarme ver en la calle, con la probabilidad de ir caminando y de pronto… "¡Esa mujer se está quemando!" Entonces, decidí alejarme a un bosque o cualquier lugar en el que me fuera fácil esconderme: opté por el bosque.

Aprovechando que todavía no había personas en la calle, eché a correr. Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que corría, ¡y la velcidad! En vez de ver todo borroso por lo rápido que iba, podía mirar todo con absoluta claridad. ¡Era asombroso!

En pocos minutos llegué a un bosque vacío, sin animales (intuí que yo los había espantado), cuando me asaltó una visión (o eso creí yo que era): Una familia de 5, 2 parejas y un solitario, reconocí de inmediato que eran vampiros. El "hombre" que parecía el líder era rubio, y su pareja era una "mujer" de cabello color caramelo. La otra pareja la conformaba un vampiro fuerte y de cabello color negro, y una vampira rubia con una figura esbelta. Pero tenían un color de ojos raro: oro. Hasta para los vampiros era raro, y no habría entendido por qué si no hubiera tenido la visión: cazaban animales. ¡ANIMALES! Supongo que era porque no querían matar humanos, y me pareció muy bien. Yo también podría cazar animales.

Pero primero lo primero: Ver si era o no vam… Vampi… ¡ya, dilo de una vez! Vampira.

Para el tiempo en el que dejé de cavilar y había salido el Sol, pero yo estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, por lo que me acerqué a un rayo de luz que sobresalía de las sombras.

Acerqué mi mano al rayo, temblando de miedo. Cuando mi palma llegó a la luz, grité de emoción al no sentir ningún dolor, pero luego observé mi pálida mano y vi que brillaba como si tuviera diamantes incrustados.

Era hora de aceptar lo indiscutible: Yo era una vampira.

Ahora, a alimentarme.

Intenté aparecerme detrás de ellos, pero me sentían, así que mejor decidí seguir mis instintos y localicé un oso cerca de donde me encontraba. Corrí hacia él ni siquiera dándole el suficiente tiempo para respirar, y ataqué su cuello. Estuvo seco en cuestión de segundos.

Ahora no sentía que la garganta me quemaba, y me sentía capaz de ir en busca del general de mis "visiones", aunque no sabía por dónde empezar.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Pero

MARY ALICE BRANDON:

Pero antes de empezar a buscar a mi general, debía encontrar ropa, ya que la que tenía había quedado manchada de sangre del oso.

Salí del bosque y corrí hasta que encontré una casa un poco alejada de la civilización, lo cual era perfecto para mí.

Era una casa mediana, con las ventanas grandes y una puerta de madera muy antigüa. Entré sin miramientos por una ventana, y que mi nuevo equilibrio hacía que todo fuera más fácil y me di cuenta, con gran alivio, que el cuarto en el que había entrado estaba vacío. Era un cuarto grande, con una cama matrimonial, un tocador que estaba lleno de fotos de una adolescente con sus amigos, y había una de ella besándose con alguien.

También había un espejo de cuerpo completo en el que vi que mi ojos seguían del intenso color rojo. _¿Se quedarían así para siempre? ¿Llegaría a tener los ojos color oro como los vampiros de mi visión?_

Escuché unas pisadas abajo, por lo que me metí en un closet que estaba junto a un baño, y a pesar de que estaba oscuro, pude ver todo con absoluta claridad. Encontré justo lo que buscaba: una prenda que según lo que veía, la dueña de esto era una amante de la moda, pero yo no sabía nada de la moda. ¿Desentonaría? Tomé lo primero que encontré, que no por eso dejó de ser bonito. Era un vestido color beishe y negro (NA: todo excepto los guantes y el sombrero), con un cinturón, que combiné con unos zapatos de tacón negros.

Me lo puse y doblé cuidadosamente la ropa que traía, ya manchada de sangre. La tiraría poco después.

Abrí un poco la puerta, checando si había alguien, pero seguía vacío. Así que, sin detenerme ni a observar el cuarto una vez más, salí por la ventana.

Ya sin nada de qué esconderme (excepto el Sol), corrí hasta encontrar un lugar donde poder esconderme hasta que llegara la noche. De paso, me desnudé (para no manchar la ropa, ya que era la única que tenía) e hice otro intento de cazar.

Al ver que había salido igual de manchada, aunque esta vez sólo había podido encontrar venados, que en nada se comparaba con la del oso, aunque la tomé, para estar segura de no querer lastimar a ningún humano.

Como había quedado cubierta de sangre, me metí de un salto a un río que estaba a unos 3km de donde yo había cazado.

Terminé de asearme, me sequé saltando de un lado a otro (por la brisa), y cuando estuve seca, me vestí.

Esperé un rato más a que se pusiera el Sol, y cuando sólo estaba la Luna junto con las estrellas, corrí hacia el pueblo más cercano, donde sus habitantes seguían en movimiento.

Me detuve a unos pocos metros del inicio del pueblo, y caminé lentamente, tal vez un poco exagerado, pero todos los que pasaban por ahí se me quedaron viendo, cosa po la cual, sonreí.

Nunca había sido vanidosa, al menos, que yo recordara, pero no recordaba casi nada de mi vida humana, entonces, no tenía mucho en qué confiar.

El caso es que yo no creía haber sido vanidosa, pero, ¿cómo no? A toda mujer le gustaba que las personas se quedaran sorprendidas por su belleza.

Entré en un cine para aparentar, cuando otra vision vino a mi mente: Mi general, una mujer morena lo llamaba y le decía "¿Jasper? Ven aquí un momento", y él, muy serio, se encaminaba a la dirección por donde había desaparecido la morena, diciendo "Allá voy, María".

Esa María. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mandarlo como si fuera su jefa? No tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Me enojé tanto que me fui del cine y me dirigí a una esquina oscura en la banqueta.

Un hombre alto, con el cabello oscuro, se me acercó.

-¿Qué hace una mujer tan preciosa a estas horas solita?

-Déjeme en paz.- le espeté y me fui a un callejón cerca de ahí.

Me siguió hasta allí, con las intenciones grabadas en sus ojos

-Dé-ja-me-en-paz.- casi se lo deletré.- ¿Necesita estar más claro?

-Vamos, delicia. No seas así. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

-¡Ja! Como si lo que quisieras hacerme fuera a ayudarme.

Ignorando mis palabras, se fue acercando más a mí, acorralándome contra una pared del callejón.

En el momento en el que estaba a punto de empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas, otra persona lo alejó de mí.

El hombre empujado empezó a pelear contra mi "salvador" (aunque bien habria podido yo haberme salvado).

De la nada, otra visión saltó a mi mente: la familia de los ojos dorados caminaban a medio día enfrente de los humanos, ¡y no brillaban!

Ese hecho me sorprendió, incluso me aturdió.

Mientras yo pensaba, los 2 hombres seguían luchando en el suelo.

Pero... ¿Cómo podía ser? Ellos tal vez nada más usaban pupilentes... No, ellos sí eran vampiros. Los había visto cazar, su palidez, los colmillos... Todos eran como yo, no cabía duda. Pero, si caminan en el día es porque no hay Sol... ¡Esa era la clave! Si quería caminar tranquila por la calle a pleno día, tendría que irme a un lugar donde no hubiera Sol...

Un olor irresistible que sólo había olido una vez hizo que mi garganta ardiera. ¿Qué diablos...?

Entonces lo vi. Mi "salvador" le había causado una cortada muy profunda en el brazo a su contrincante, desangrándolo.

El hombre guardó su cuchillo, se acostó en el suelo, agotado, y cerró los ojos, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Yo, mientras tanto, no podía apartar los ojos de la sangre roja del otro hombre.

Sin pensar, me abalancé sobre él y empecé a beber su sangre.


End file.
